Investigate the effect of a low (25-30%) and high (40-45%) fat diet on fasting and postprandial lipoprotein metabolism in two groups of hypoa subjects. The results of this study may advance our understanding of the possible mechanisms through which low HDL is associated with an increased risk of atherosclerosis.